


what comes now

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Pining, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every moment spent with her is bliss and agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what comes now

In the grand scheme of things, there are worse people to fall in love with than your parents' friend. They share no blood between them, for starters, and Kamui is a kind and thoughtful person everyone knows and trusts.

But a little voice inside tells you _it's wrong, you're wrong._ You remember how she would babysit for you and the others before Mother and Father sent you into that time pocket. You remember her nursing you back to health after you fell from the cliff.

You're sixteen now, just like her. But that doesn't quiet the little voice, _you may be sixteen but she knew you when you weren't, she'd be disgusted, why would she want a child from a time pocket when she could marry a prince or a knight?_

Every moment spent with her is bliss and agony.

You've taken to following her around, just to be close to her without being in her way, but she sees through you. She invites you to the tea parties she has with the other girls, tells you to be yourself, encourages you to share your gift of fortune-telling.

She likes you, she wants to spend time with you, but would she feel the same way if she knew of the thoughts that ran through your head? Holding her, kissing her, touching her, feeling her hair through your fingers. Sometimes you wished you could be as brave and shameless as your mother, to act on these dreams.

And then you remember the past, being a child in her care, imagine her disgust, and it doesn't seem worth it.

One day, the fortune shows you an azure star, two dragons. You and Kamui, together again. She promises she'll recognize you in your next life and that you'll be together, and something inside you snaps. _No._

Your feelings are wrong, you know she'll be disgusted, but you're tired of sitting on your hands. You're not as shameless as your mother, but if you're going to have these feelings you need Kamui to know, in this life while you're in these bodies.

You prepare yourself for her disgust, her rejection. Having a girl stalk her and confess to her like this, a girl she knew as a tiny little child, who wants that?

She's smiling. Her hand grasps yours, pulls you close, and your lips meet. A dream?

"From now on, I'll love no one but you, Syalla."

"But, what about-" You start to ask about your past together, the time pocket, all of that nonsense, but one look into her eyes and you know none of it matters to her. _So why should it matter to you?_ A different voice silences the first one, gentle and encouraging.

It's almost too much, you're dizzy and she catches you before you slump to the ground. Your hand grips her tunic, tears of joy gather in your eyes and you kiss her with years' worth of pent-up longing. Her arms lock around you, her lips are warm and sweet and for once everything feels right.

_Whatever happens in the next life, whatever the future brings, I don't care. Here, now, with her...this is the summit of my life._


End file.
